Fallen City
The Fallen City is the primary setting for the Fallen City series. Most angels ended up trapped here after the Great Crash. Map The basis of the Fallen City is set up like Inferno from Dante's Divine Comedy. Just like in inferno, there are nine circles before you reach the Tower in the dead center. According to Ophelia, this place used to be a beautiful and prosperous city. Nobody knows how it ended up in ruin like it did. Description of the City There is nothing but barren waste land as far as the eye can see. Fog and heated winds blow around day and night. Said winds are strong enough to knock over a person. The ground is blackened soul mixed with broken glass. The rolling hills are just as black as the soil itself. Air quality in the city is different from the air quality in the Tower. Because of this, if a Tower angel escapes to the city, they will not feel the effects of the infection in their body. The remaining buildings are abandoned and half-sunken into the thick ground. Those that are still standing are ruined beyond repair. Monster flowers, foul-smelling flowers with thorny stems and gold and black petals, grow in some places as well. These flowers can grow up to be purple and alien-like. There are no animals or food in the city so the angels have to eat each other for food. It is revealed in Bullet with Butterfly Wings that the Living World can affect the city through the weather. Road Kamelot mentions this when she notices more storms. Circles First Circle Second Circle Third Circle Fourth Circle Fifth Circle A moat surrounds the fifth circle. Sixth Circle Seventh Circle This is the largest circle in the whole city. The landscape is mostly nothingness surrounded by sand. Outer Ring Middle Ring Inner Ring There is a great mountain which has a path that leads into the middle and outer rings. Eighth Circle This is where most of the angels and remaining city is. Ophelia hid out in an abandoned hotel with Harry, Kit, and Tyrone to avoid being eaten. Bolgia I According to Kit, the ground is really muddy. The mud is so slick that it's hard to walk in. There are also fallen buildings everywhere. Bolgia II Bolgia III The abandoned hotel is located here. Bolgia IV Bolgia V Bolgia VI Bolgia VII Bolgia VIII Bolgia IX Bolgia X Ninth Circle This is the final circle of the city. It surrounds the dark and mighty Tower itself. Round I Round II Round III Round IV Center In the center stands the Tower. According to Fallen City, it's been described as intimidating like prison guard standing watch over the city. It is said that the poison of the city comes from the Tower itself. Residents * Ophelia * Harry * Kit * Tyrone * Tate * Grace * Cricket Trivia * The Fallen City is first mention in the poem "Fallen City" in Wastland 2011. * The Fallen City first appears canonally in Weeping Angel in the Fallen City series. * The inspiration for the city comes from the "Weeping Demon" segment in Akira Kurosawa's movie, Dreams. The city is also inspired by Inferno in Divine Comedy Dante Alighieri. * Heaven can't really track this place. It appears as a dead zone to them. Category:Locations Category:Fallen City Locations Category:Other Worldly